The Sketchpad
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: When Jace finds Clary's sketchpad in her room, he takes a look inside of it and finds out some secrets that he should have never found out.What will Clary do if she catches him looking at the drawings? Will love bloom or will it fade away? Set in CoB and it is before they get together. Clace Oneshot Please read even if the description sounds rubbish :)


**The Sketch pad**

Jace's point of view

I walked quickly back into his bedroom back at the Institute. I had meant to go in to see Clary and try to tell her how I feel about her but she wasn't in there. I figured that she had probably gone out with her ratty, best friend, Simon for a few hours. I had just been about to leave when something caught my eye; it was Clary's sketch pad lying there on the bed. I could remember the time when she told me that she kept everything in there like a diary but with picture instead of words. Then the thought came to me, Clary was going to be out with her ratty friend for at least two hours and in that time I could easily look at her sketches, figure out what they mean and put it back couldn't I? 'I mean it can't be that hard can it?' I muttered to myself. Now a stupid annoying voice seemed to appear in my head. This voice seemed to laugh at me '_**She doesn't like you back you idiot'**_the voice taunted_** 'I mean look at how she always argues and seems angry at you. How can she like you? You only came here to try to tell her about your feelings but she's gone with her ratty friend Simon and if she was here you would just wimp out and run away before she could open the door and see you, just give up Wayland you're not going to get her.' **_'No voice I will not give up on her she is too special to give up.' In the end I just stopped listening to the voice and left her room with the sketch pad under my arm.

At last I decided to settle down on my bed to finally have a look inside her sketch pad and find out her secrets. I turned the first page with high hopes but my hopes soon went down just as fast as they came because all I saw was that she'd drawn a red rose. I hurriedly thought about what a red rose could mean and then I got a rush of excitement flowing through my body as I soon remembered Maryse telling me once about different colours of flowers and their meaning. If I could remember correctly Red roses were meant to be a sign of love and romance. Could this be what Clary was thinking of and if so who with? A rush of hope coursed through me when a smaller voice said _'that could be you Jace' _but his other stupid voice came along and ruined the moment by saying _**'If she loved you why would every time you attempt to flirt with her she just glares at you where as other girls are all smitten over you and drooling after you?'**_"Shut up you stupid obvious fact pointing out voice it doesn't help!" I muttered to myself again but I still had a small piece of hope as I turned the page.

My breath caught as I turned the page for the fourth time after the rose. (The last few pages have been of simple things like copies of photos of her mother and Luke together and Simon with her when they were younger and also all of them had a small red line in the corner the same colour as the rose.) But this one caught his interest because it was of a familiar looking male outline and this male had wings sprouting out of his back. I sat forward and studied the picture more closely; the red line in the corner was there, the face looked as if it had been erased out a lot of times, the hair looked curly and a golden sort of colour like my hair in a way and the eyes seemed to …. wait what? The hair! I quickly studied it then glanced at my mirror on the wall, the half-finished boy hair had been drawn near enough the same as mine it had the same curls ,all messed up and tangled even the colour was similar. Then a thought came to me, I remembered the red rose stood for love so all the pictures after the rose with red in the corner stood for all the things and people she loved and cared for. It all made sense now she loved her Mother and Luke as her family, she had known Simon for a long time so she probably loved him as a friend, and then there was the boy with the same hair as me. I thought this through and knew I was right it about what she loved but I still wanted to know about the boy who has my hair. Suddenly the smaller voice popped up in his head and said 'It's_ you, idiot! How many other people lived in New York City and had the same hair as you that Clary would know huh?'_ _**'Well it is a possibility that she knows someone else but just coloured the hair wrong you know.' **_sneered the annoying voice. _'Oh yeah she would have had to use a mixture of colours to get this colour so I doubt that she would use it if was not the right colour.'_ the voice I preferred argued back. I was about to turn to the next page but I then heard the elevator for this floor go 'Bing!' and heard Clary's, Izzy's and Simon's voices come out of the elevator and down the hallway towards my room. It seemed that Izzy was trying to get Clary to agree so Izzy could give Clary a makeover but Clary was disagreeing as much as she could then Simon said something sarcastic as they came nearer to the door and then Clary answered back with "shut up or when you're sleeping I will come into your room and give you a makeover." I almost burst out laughing. No matter how small my Clary was she still had a fiery attitude to match her hair… wait my Clary? When did I decide to call her that? It is not like that will ever be true is it? I could now hear Simon stuttering and Izzy and Clary laughing. Have I mentioned her laugh it makes her eyes light up and it is a light half air half sound laugh it goes along with all her good looks and amazing smile too. 'Snap out of it Wayland' my mind yells at me 'She'll never be yours'. But I am not giving in to a my stupid mind so I argue back to my mind "She may never be mine but I still want her and I can admire her as much as I want even if she doesn't care about me!".

Clary's point of view

I was daydreaming whilst meant to be listening to her best friend Simon ramble on about how Star wars is much better than Star trek. I found my thoughts wondering to Jace. I started off hating him and then he saved my life about three times and I have to admit that he's pretty hot so then I had a small crush on him but now he's being a dick to me again so I have no clue what he feels like but I know that he won't like me that way. I mean who would I'm not like all the skanks from school who have long blonde hair and are good at balancing and actually look pretty but no that's not me I am short, a bit of a klutz, fiery red hair, emerald green eyes that are too big and loads of freckles across my nose and cheeks. Another point is that Jace also appears to like the skanks a lot more than people like me. My thoughts were interrupted by Simon asking me if I wanted a coffee. Then I realised that we had arrived at Java Jones. I turned to Simon and said something like yeah sure and went back to my thoughts of Jace as I went to find us a table whilst Simon got us our drinks. I thought about how Jace smiled so rarely and most of them seemed to be around me. I thought back to my sketchpad at the institute and how many times I have tried to draw him but his eyes and mouth never seem to look right but I think I have drawn his hair and the wings okay. I suddenly feel glad that he doesn't and I hope he never does find out about that.

When Simon came over with the drinks, I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Simon say "Hey Clary? Do you have a crush on Jace?" I could feel my cheeks burning as I stuttered out "No Simon I do not have a 'crush' on Jace" he didn't give anything away in his face but I knew that he didn't believe me. After a pause he said "Awww come on Fray I know you do just admit it" I chose to ignore this which was a big mistake because Simon apparently took my silence as a yes so he said "Ha ha ha you didn't deny it that time! Does this mean that you were lying the first time I asked you?" I shot him a glare and asked "If I agree will you drop the subject please!" Simon looked at me and smiled whilst saying "Yes Fray I will drop the subject once you have told me that you like Jace!" I was seriously starting to get annoyed now so I snapped at Simon "Fine! Yes Lewis I do fancy Jace. Was that good enough for you?" He smiled at me and answered "Yep that was just about good enough for me."

When me and Simon were just finishing the last of our coffees off when Izzy came sweeping through the door and smiled with relief as she saw us. She walked over to us and said "Come on Clary we need to get back to the Institute before we get attacked by a hungry Jace and Alec!" I sighed "Okay I'm coming." And got up and followed Izzy and Simon out of the café and back to the Institute. Whilst in the elevator on the way to the rooms Izzy turned to me and said "Hey Clary. I think I should give you a makeover later!" "What?! No way Izzy you are not giving me a makeover!" "Oh please Clary I can't give anyone else one as they're boys and they hate makeup so you're the only one I could give one too!" "No way Izzy just .. just no." Simon then spoke up and said "Don't worry Izzy I'll hold her down if you want" to reply to that I just said "Shut up! If you do that I will sneak into your room when you're sleeping and give you a makeover!" Simon stuttered which made me and Izzy laugh just as we passed Jace's door, 'great' I thought to myself now he's going to think I'm crazy too'. I walk into my room promising that I would think about the makeover to Izzy and then shut the door.

The first thing I notice is that my sketchpad had mysteriously disappeared whilst I've been out. 'Jace' my mind tells me. I mean who else it could be. I open my door and walk back down the corridor back to Jace's door and knocked softly and said "Jace. It's Clary."

Jace's point of view

A knock on the door interrupts my line of thoughts. "Jace" a voice calls through I was about to tell them to go away but then I heard "It's Clary" My heartbeat quickens and I say as casually as I can "Come in" the door knob turns quickly and I completely forgot that I'm holding her secret sketchpad but before I can do anything the door opens and she's standing there staring at the sketchpad in my hands. Her mouth drops open but then she recovers from her shock and says "Jace you took my sketchpad! And you're looking at it!?" I thought that I should be sarcastic so I was "Yeah I am. You got a problem with that Red?" I knew she hated that nickname that I gave her but I still used it anyway. She blushed furiously and said angrily "Yes I do actually! That's got all my secrets in it" I laughed in my head. I love it when she blushes she looks so adorable but back to the point, I teased her some more by saying "Oh secrets about who you love then?" She blushed even more and I smiled to myself and thought 'victory to me'. She then just walked over to me and gave me and evil look and ordered "Give it back you Moron" this made me laugh even more in my head. So just to annoy her even more I held the pad way over my head and said "If you want it you're going to have to jump for it." I smiled at her cheekily and she gave me an evil look but still came storming over and started jumping for it but on the way down on about her tenth try she landed funny and nearly fell over. I thought nearly because without realising what I was doing I dropped the sketchpad on the floor and caught her just before she hit the floor. She turned around in my arms and smiled that gorgeous smile of hers and whispered "Thanks" I smiled back and whispered back "No problem". We the studied her and she whispered again "I have a few questions for you to answer." My smile widened and I whispered "Really? What are they?" I felt nervous now as I soon realised that we were in an awkward position and I had no idea what she was going to ask. She then smiled even wider and whispered "Why did you want to look at my sketches?" I in reply simply said "I wanted to get to know you better." Then she asked "Why? Why do you want to get to know me better?" Oh shit. I suppose I should tell her but I could also answer in another way. "This is why." I answered. She looked slightly confused and went to speak again but I simply stopped her by pulling her up slightly and kissing her. To start with she froze as if she wasn't sure how to react but then after a few seconds she started kissing me back. You wouldn't believe how soft her lips were and she was also an amazing kisser too after a few more seconds I pulled away and said "That's why". She then started to laugh and said "Hey Jace can you let me up now please?" "Nope" I replied popping the 'p'. This seemed to make her laugh even more and she did her puppy dog eyes at me and said "Pretty Please?" I laughed and answered back "Only if I get another kiss and you promise me that you'll come on a date with me later." In reply she kissed me for a few seconds and answered by saying "Yes Jace I promise that you can take me on a date later now can you let me up." I smiled and answered "As you wish my lady" and I stood up straight whilst pulling her up too she then gave me one last kiss and then picked her sketchpad up off the floor and said "I will see you later then Mister" and then walked out of the door and shut it behind her. I smiled to myself and thought 'That went well, and beat you this time stupid arrogant brain!'

Clary's point of view

As soon and I said "It's Clary", I heard Jace say casually "Come in". I didn't want to give him the chance to hide my sketchpad so I just threw the door open, and there he was just casually sitting on his bed looking at my sketchpad which was lying across his legs. I felt my mouth open as I tried to find something to say to him. In the end I came out with "Jace you took my sketchpad! And you're looking at it!?" Oh god please say no please say no I thought then what does he do? He goes and says "Yeah I am. Got a problem with that Red?" Urgh why does he always call me that name I hate it and he knows I hate it too. I can feel myself blush and I say angrily "Yes I do actually! That's got all my secrets in it." Yes I admitted it to him. Probably not the best thing to do but he surely hadn't figured it out by what the drawings and the rose means, but then he came out with "Oh secrets about who you love then?" Dammit he's found out the way I think of using my picture to connect to each other and I felt my cheeks going even redder than they already were. I decided to give him an evil look and said to him "Give it back you Moron!" I don't even know why I like him to be honest but for some reason I do and now just to annoy me even more he holds the sketchpad above his head way out of my reach, then smiled cheekily at me and said "If you want it you're going to have to jump for it.". I shot him the best evil look I could do at that moment and stormed over there and started jumping trying to get it back off him. Unfortunately on my tenth try as I'm such a klutz I landed funny on my ankle and then fell towards the floor. I never actually reached the floor though as someone had caught me about 50 cm from the floor. I turned around in the arms and came near enough face to face with Jace. I looked at him, smiled and whispered "Thanks" he smiled and whispered back "No problem". I looked at him again and I realised that he was already looking at me but this time I couldn't look away from him so I whispered to him "I have a few questions for you to answer". His smile seemed to widen at this and he whispered back "Oh really? What are they?" Then I saw something in his eyes it looked like he was nervous and then I realised why, we were in a kind of awkward position from when he caught me from falling. I asked the first question "Why did you want to look at my sketches?" to answer that he just simply stated "I wanted to get to know you better." but then I asked the next question "Why? Why do you want to get to know me better?" He seemed to think about this for a few seconds and then said "This is why" I think I probably looked slightly confused and I was about to argue and say that that wasn't a proper answer but before I could get any words out of my mouth he lifted me up slightly and pressed his mouth to mine and started kissing me. I froze for a few seconds I wasn't really sure how to react but then I started to kiss back and if it could be possible it is even better than imagining him kissing you in a dream or fantasy. He pulled away then said "That's why" for some unknown reason I started laughing and said "Hey Jace can you let me up now please?" "Nope" he replied popping the 'p'. This made me laugh again so I did my puppy dog eyes at him and said "Pretty please?" Now it was his turn to laugh and then answer back "Only if I get another kiss and you promise me that you'll come on a date with me later." I felt a rush of happiness go through my body and slowly thought is this real but to reply I kissed him for a few seconds and then said "Yes Jace I promise that you can take me on a date later now can you let me up." He smiled and said in a posh voice "As you wish my lady" and he stood up straight and pulled me up with him I then gave him one last kiss and then I picked my sketchpad up off the floor and I said "I will see you later then Mister" Then I walked out of the door and went to Izzy's room "Hey Izzy I think I'm ready for that makeover!"

The End


End file.
